


i feel pretty, bUt Unpretty.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sending Pictures, happy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy wants to see UU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel pretty, bUt Unpretty.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhnnnnnhnhnh this is gross go back NOW

Roxy is a fun girl. You like her.  
So you drew her a picture! Because, you know, you'll probably never see her again. You stare at the screen, waiting for her response. When it comes, it suprizes you.  
TG: !!!!!   
TG: ssdlkjfs;lkfjdlskfj  
TG: ohhhly SHIT   
TG: *hooooooly   
TG: holiest of shits   
TG: the shit.....   
TG: is down right   
TG: SACROSANCT   
TG: omgogmogmomog   
TG: this owns   
TG: my bones   
You rapid-fire type out a smiley emoticon.  
TG: so u kno what that maens  
TG: *means  
TG: right  
You're quite confused!! What does that mean, indeed.  
UU: i am qUite confUsed, actUally.  
TG: lol ok so i need 2 c a picture of u now!!!  
UU: oh goodness.   
UU: i do not really like to take pictUres of myself.  
You're sweating now. You have never been a pretty girl (or troll, or cherub). Taking a picture for Roxy would be a big step.  
TG: i dont care if ure underdressed lols  
TG: uve seen me obvs  
TG: so i wanna see u!!!!  
After a few minutes of wringing your hands and convincing, you decide to show her the real UU.  
You steady the webcamera on your computer (oh gosh, it's been forever since you've used this, actually, it hasn't ever been used-) and turn it on. You open the software, smile (trying and failing to avoid your clunky pointy gross teeth) and snap. You don't even look at it, just send it. You prepare for the worst.  
UU: http://tinyurl.com/calliope  
It takes a minute to go through (you convince yourself).  
TG: oh  
TG: my  
TG: GOD  
Oh no, oh noohnoohnonononononononono you can feel the tears she haes you this is it she'll never talk to you again you've lost your clo-  
TG: bb U ARE SO PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!  
what. what what what  
UU: excUse me?  
TG: i said  
TG: YOUER SO CUTE  
TG: *youre  
TG: omg babaeyb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
TG: just your cheekboines aaaaaaaaahahdhf!!!  
TG: your teeth are so holy shti!  
TG: *shit  
She's lying.   
UU: it is okay, roxy! yoU do not have to lie.  
TG: why would i lie 2 u? :o  
You're covering your mouth now, the tears are hot down your cheeks why are you crying? Why? Your eyes sting and you sniffle and realize  
no one's ever called you pretty before.  
You have always told yourself you're ugly. Cosplayed to hide those cheekbones. Ben Nye for the green skin. A wig for your baldness.   
And now, the prettiest human girl, probably ever, thinks you're pretty.  
Your arm, your hand, and your finger shake when you type. It takes five mintues.  
UU: thank you.


End file.
